1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle movement control apparatus and a vehicle movement control method for controlling movement of a vehicle by activating a plurality of control objects provided in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to an integrated system for integratedly controlling a plurality of actuators capable of controlling movement of a vehicle, for example, there has been proposed the integrated system disclosed in JP-A-2009-137582. The integrated system includes a first activating device (a first control object) and a second activating device (a second control object). The first activating device has a first actuator among the actuators, and a first control unit controlling the first actuator. The second activating device has a second actuator among the actuators, and a second control unit controlling the second actuator.
The integrated system further includes an advisor unit and an agent unit. The advisor unit generates a degree of risk for an operation characteristic of a vehicle, based on information about an environment (a friction resistance value (μ value) of a road surface, outdoor temperature, or others) around the vehicle or information about a driver (a degree of fatigue of a driver), and outputs it to each of the control objects. The agent unit generates information to realize automatic driving (e.g., lane keeping) of a vehicle and outputs the information to each of the control objects.
Each of the control objects adjusts a control requirement value, based on various information from the advisor unit and the agent unit. Based on the adjusted control requirement value, activation of the actuator included in each of the control objects is controlled.